inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven - Truth or Dare (Chapter 12)
Mika: Yay~ I finally got chapter 12! Livi: About time! We've been waiting for ages!! Mika: Anyway, Onigiri-chan is now joining as permanent as well! Onigiri: Heehee! You'll never get rid of me!!! IE cast: meep.... Ace: Let's get to the dares Mika: One second! More announcements! All: *groan* Mika: Does anyone know what day it is? Dylan: Sunday? Mika: *facepalm* Anyone else? All: *confused look* erm...er.... Mika: Omg....IT'S FRIGGIN' EASTER!!!!!! All: Ohhhhh... Mika: *facepalm* Bakas... Burn: Honestly, you're 13 and you're still celebrating Easter... Mika: *shoots with chocolate bunny bakooza* Burn: I take it back! Livi: What is with you and bakoozas? Mika: Dunno, they're fun and they look bad-ass XD Livi: *sweatdrop* Anyway, onto the dares... Mika: First we're gonna do Ai-kun's last dare, cuz I forgot it last time~ Rococo: And what would that dare be? Aiden: I dare Dylan, Mark and Shirou to dress up like wolves and howl! Dylan: Say what?! Mark: You're kidding! Shirou: No WAY am I doing that! Mika: *drags Dylan, Mark and Shirou to dressing room* 5 minutes later~ Mika: *drags Dylan, Mark and Shirou out of the dressing room* Dylan: *dressed and dark-blue wolf* You just shattered my pride into a million pieces... Mika: No you did that in you're first appearance - you and Mark held hands, jumped up and down and said 'Yahoo!~' Mark & Dylan: *sweatdrop and sheepish smile* Shirou: *dressed as red and gray wolf* So now we howl? Mika: One sec *pulls rope and wooden painted moon comes down down from ceiling* Gouenji: Where did you...? Mika: Howl! Mark: *shudder and howls* Dylan: meep! *howls* Shirou: *howls* Mika: Next~ 6.Rematch for Aki:5-star match!Mark and Dylan join! 7.I dare Kiyama Hiroto to travel in time,kissing the real child Hiroto,and travel back! I have some!! Here are the dares: '' ''1. I dare fudou to eat ten carrots! if he fails he will be put in the fan girl closet .2. I dare atsuya and shirou to have a snowball fight!! the winner can not be involve in the next 2 chapters BUT!! the loser wil have to eat natsumi's cooking( she is a bad cook ). 3. I dare Kidou to ice skate like a girl. 4. i dare kazemaru to karaoke with ahprodi to mamamia. 5. Last one i dare Ichinose to kiss aki for five minets Mika: Gomen, but these dares will be spread out over two chapters cuz there's loads! Right, first dare~ Domon, Ichinose, Mark, Nishigaki and Dylan fight. Ichinose wins once again. Mark: *pant* How the *pant* hell do you *pant* do that?! Ichinose: Dunno, if anyone needs me, don't need me. *leaves with Aki* Hiroto: So I have to invent time travel, kiss my dead brother, then come back? Aiden: Yup~ Hiroto: How the *BEEP* am I gonna do that?! Mika: *pulls another rope to reveal a time machine* All: O.O Burn: It's official - you're house is friggin' insane and amazing! Mika: Off you go, Hero-kun~ Hiroto: *steps inside time machine* Mika: *plays elevator music on laptop* Midorikawa: Two questions - 1. Why the hell have you downloaded elevator music?! 2. why are you playing it?! Livi: She does it whenever we're waiting for something Teres: I guess it's better than awkward silence... Hiroto: *comes back* Mika: How'd it go? Hiroto: He looked completely scared out of his wits when someone who looks just like him but older went up to him, kissed him, then got into a time machine! Mika: So it went pretty well? Hiroto: *facepalm* Mika: Hihi~ Next dare~ Kira: It was pretty insane but since I now know who it was, there's a little bit of logic. Aiden: Ha~ Mika: Best dare yet! Fudou: I am NOT eating that rabbit food! Mika: *stuffs carrots down Fudou's throat* Fudou: *spits out* Eurch! Mika: *throws into fangirl closet* Fudou: ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPP MMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Sakuma: I didn't even know Fudou fangirls existed... Fudou: IF I SURVIVE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! Fangirls: KYAAAA~ FUDOU-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fudou: ARRRGGGHHH!! THEY'RE ANIMALS, ANIMALS!!!!!!!!!!!! Mika: *evil smirk* Next~ Atsuya: How are we supposed to do this? We don't have snow! Livi: Do you still have that snow machine, nee-san? Mika: No, Tatsuko (my real-life best friend) borrowed it for one reason or another Livi: Okay, we'll skip that one Mika: Next~ Kidou: NO WAY! Mika: *drags Kidou to ice-rink room (yes, she has one!)* Kidou: *ice skates and falls over* All: *laugh head off* XD Kidou: *gets up and falls flat on face again* Mika: XD next dare~ Aphrodi: Not again! Kazemaru: Oh dear god... Mika: *gives words and plays music on laptop* Aphrodi: I've been cheated by you Since I don't know when Kazemaru: So I made up my mind - '' ''It must come to an end! Aphrodi: Look at me now! Will I ever learm? I don't know how Kazemaru: But I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul! Aphrodi: One more look and I'll forget everything! Kazemaru: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring! Both: Oh-oh-oh Mamma Mia! Here I go again! My, my how could I resist you? Mamma Mia! Does it show again? My, my just how much I missed you! (2 minutes of songs you never wanted to hear again later) Gazelle: Oh my god, I'm glad that's over! All: Uh huh! Mika: Well, that's all we've got time for~ Mata ne, minna~ Tune in next time! All: BYYYEEEE!!!! Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 10:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions